Of Weddings and Duels
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Summary: Takes place after 'Rarity Takes Manehatten'. Rarity helps Rosabelle, a shy bride-to-be to tailor the perfect ensemble for her upcoming wedding. But Suri Polomare enters the picture and declares a fashion duel, still feeling bitter and sore from Fashion Week. Will Rarity be able to shine through or will Suri's scheming get the best of her again?


**Author's notes:** I did it! I finally got something to write about! Life got in the way of things but here I am! After rewatching the entire MLP: FIM series in waiting for season 5, I was inspired by the episode 'Rarity Takes Manehatten' that I decided to write something about it...or rather after what happened. And here is the end result so I sincerely hope that this story did justice and I simple adore Rarity when it comes to fashion and her work ethic in doing what she loves :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Never could and never wil. All I own is the plot and imagination of these original characters: Rosabelle, Emerald Dancer and Satin Shimmer...

**Other things:** Takes place after 'Rarity Takes Manehatten', may or may not contain OOC depending on interpretation...that is all.

* * *

**Of Weddings and Duels**

Rarity adjusted the glasses sitting on her nose as she placed the last remaining gem onto the billowing skirt of a customer's gown. She smiled delicately in satisfaction and fluffed out the luscious violet satin on the pony mannequin, watching the gems sparkle in the afternoon sunshine. The Grand Galloping Gala was still a long way away but orders were still coming in, even more so since the entire drama back in Manehatten. Even though Rarity had been delightfully shocked that she had truly won the Fashion Week competition, it also made her see the worst in her and how her competitiveness almost cost her friends...but luckily she had learned her lesson: the generous spirit was a part of her and her friends still loved her because they knew her the most, even at her worst. She wouldn't become a selfish pony like Suri Polomare...

Just then, the bell tinkled, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Rarity quickly took off her glasses and turned to the entrance. She found an Earth Pony fitted with cherry red saddlebags looking around in awe and curiously looking at one of her full racks of designer gowns.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique. How can I help you, darling?"

Upon closer inspection, Rarity saw that the Earth pony had a shy air around her as her magenta coloured eyes darted anxiously and her stutters came out soft, briefly reminding her of Fluttershy. She appeared to be a dainty creature with her dark chocolate mane in light waves and her rose pink coat shimmering in perfection. A golden heart filigree decked with tear drop jewels and a red rose in the center was present as her cutie mark on her flanks. A jeweled hair clip in the shape of a rosebud pinned back some of her mane, giving her a refined look fit for a lady. But finally, the Earth pony cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Uhm...you must be Miss Rarity...oh...you are even lovelier in person..." the Earth pony said softly, her Manehatten accent shining through in a gentle tone, "...I've heard so much about you, especially you being the winner of Fashion Week. I was wondering whether somepony of your artistic vision and beauty will be able to make something for me..but I'm sure you must be too busy, Miss Rarity and-"

"Nonsense, darling! I'm here to help find what you're looking for no matter how busy I am. Tell me what you're looking for."

"Oh...that's a huge relief...thank you...and please forgive my lack of introduction: my name is Rosabelle. You see...the thing is...I'm getting married..."

"Oh my, how lovely for you. My heartiest congratulations! I don't mean to pry but how long have you been together with your fiancé?"

"Uhm...ten years..." Rosabelle had a soft blush on her face, "It was quite a long courtship but...he takes such good care of me and loves me for me..."

"That is so romantic! A hardworking stallion giving his all to keep his princess happy. I take it that the planning has gone well?"

"Yes, everything is ready...except the dress..." at this, Rosabelle looked downcast, her ears drooping to match her forlorn face, "I've scouted the best boutiques back in Manehatten but they turned me away because I wouldn't buy their most extravagant designs they showed me and I'm no good at sewing on my own. I know it's short notice as my wedding is two weeks away but would you please help this bride find her dream wedding dress? I will pay you well, of course. Will five thousand bits be enough for the commission?"

"Five thousand bits?!" Rarity gasped in shock.

"Yes, it's standard price for a wedding gown back in Manehatten. What do you say, Miss Rarity? Will you do it?"

After calming down from Rosabelle's generous offering, Rarity frowned slightly upon hearing Rosabelle's story. It appeared that she didn't have a good time finding the wedding dress of her dreams. Well it wouldn't do! And how romantic was it to be in love together for ten whole years?! If she was able to make Princess Cadence's wedding dress, Rosabelle wouldn't be any different or difficult. She had to make this bride-to-be's dream come true.

"Well don't you worry, Rosabelle. I will be happy to fulfil your request. You only have one day to be in your wedding dress and you must look your absolute best," Rarity levitated her sketchbook and pencil, giving her new client a friendly wink, "Now then, what design do you have in mind?"

At this, Rosabelle looked like she was crying but the smile on her face was radiant like the sun. Her voice held less stutters, becoming more eloquent as her accent shone through, "Oh thank you, Miss Rarity! You are a lifesaver. I-"

Just then, the bell tinkled again.

"Well well, this is the so-called Carousel Boutique everyone's been raving about? Talk about a bore..."

Rarity froze upon hearing the new voice. It was unmistakable who it was. She and Rosabelle turned around to find a face she hoped to not see again for a long time.

"Suri? This is most unexpected. What are you doing here in Ponyville?" Rarity questioned, her suspicions rising.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see what's so special about this place and why you are stealing one of my elite clients..." Suri's chocolate eyes were condescending as she looked around. Then she turned to Rosabelle, "Ah Rosabelle, what a surprise to see you here. I was hurt that you hadn't come by to see my latest designs. Why didn't you come to me to buy your wedding dress?"

"I did stop by but you weren't present in the shop, Miss Suri. But I did meet one of your newest assistants. Her name is Miss Fairycakes, I believe," Rosabelle said, her soft voice rising slightly.

"Well I bet Fairycakes was being lazy and not tending to your fashion needs...typical, she has me for her mentor and this is how she repays me. I'll have to reduce her pay and tell her to lay off those cupcakes when I return to the shop."

"On the contrary, Miss Fairycakes has been helpful to me...very much so than how you said she isn't. I regret that I couldn't find anything I was looking for at that time," Rarity was surprised to see a flicker of disapproval in her magenta eyes, "I know that things haven't been the same since Coco left but you have to change the way you treat other fillies who look up to you. The poor thing looked tired and overworked yet still she was managing everything in your absence. She needs a well deserved break..."

"Rosabelle, that's what assistants are for. To do the work and to make me coffee. What good use is a break when they have better time to learn from me? I had other important affairs outside the shop but I can make it up to you now. I can custom tailor it for you right here and there! In fact..." Suri turned to Rarity, a gleam present in her eye, "I challenge you to a fashion duel, Rarity. We shall let Rosabelle decide who is the best fashion designer between us once and for all!"

"Miss Suri! As a client, I have a right to choose who and where I can get my wedding gown," Rosabelle exclaimed, looking at Rarity who appeared to be shocked, "What did she ever do to you to make you behave this way?"

"The reason is obvious! I was supposed to be the winner of Fashion Week. Prim Hemline gave me the signs! But Rarity had to take it all away from me because of those...those...those trashy Hotel Chic dresses! This is to pay back for the humiliation and defeat I suffered. That day was supposed to be my moment of glory!"

"A fashion duel? Now?" Rarity gasped, reeling from the combined tension between the two ponies and the sudden change of events. But being the elegant pony she was, she quickly recovered and replied, "If you hadn't noticed, I no longer care that I won the competition. I just wanted to be with my friends to repay the hard work they gave me. Right now Rosabelle's wedding dress is my utmost priority. I don't have time to be involved in this duel you propose. Is this some petty excuse to salvage your pride after deceiving my friends and I during Fashion Week?"

"Hymph...it may be that way to you but my artistic creativity and fashion smarts have VASTLY improved since the competition. I will show you I'm the best there is and if you turn me down, I will keep pressing you, following you, shadowing you until you accept the duel. Or perhaps you're not as wonderful as those magazines said you are...you're too scared to see how I'm able to pick up the latest fashion trends earlier than you do," Suri put her hoof down and eyed Rarity haughtily, "And don't you worry your pretty little head over it. I have no intentions to accuse you of being a copycat designer. This time, I shall have my own supplies, my own design and my sewing assistant, Satin Shimmer to do everything for me. I have no need of your...generosity...to get around..."

Rarity felt her coat bristle and her anger boiling in her stomach. She hadn't imagined that Suri would become this haughty and abrasive...so this was her true self all along. But her pride as Ponyville's best fashion designer was important to her and Suri had to learn that she has messed with the wrong pony. She wasn't the only one to grow stronger from Fashion Week. She shook her head, her well-coiffed fringe brushing her cheek as she made her decision.

"Very well, Suri. I accept the challenge. But I don't want the duel to go beyond my shop. There is no need for everypony to witness this. I can loan you my spare sewing machine and iron board to use."

Then she turned to Rosabelle. The poor pony looked very uncomfortable about the situation, "I'm so sorry that you have to be dragged into this tense situation, Miss Rarity. I just hadn't imagined that my wedding dress request would escalate to heights like this..."

"Please don't apologise, darling. It's not your fault," Rarity said reassuringly, "Even in this impromptu duel, your needs as my client are still my priority..."

"Well then, you got what you want, this is what I want: I want your friends to be present in our duel, Rarity. They'll be witnesses to your inevitable downfall and MY client, Rosabella will be the judge," Suri said as she watched Rarity place down her pencil and sketchbook to locate the sewing machines and iron boards for use in the duel, "This will be the defining moment which one of us is the better designer..."

"We shall see, Suri..."

* * *

After the rest of Mane Six arrived with Spike and Sweetie Belle, the main floor of the boutique had been transformed into an arena of sorts. Each side had a sewing machine, an iron board and a pony mannequin, ready for use. A full length mirror stood by the sidelines in the center, which would be used later when Rosabelle would try on the dresses. While Rarity starting choosing her materials, Suri brought in her supplies. Sure enough, Suri had came well prepared as she said she was: there were rolls of tulle, gossamer and silk all in gorgeous shades of cream and ivory white, spools of lace and satin ribbons, little boxes filled with glittering gems and a sparkling jewellery box. Just then, a turquoise unicorn with dusty baby blue mane in a tight bun entered the boutique and went immediately to the sewing machine, briefly passing Suri some freshly brewed coffee and glancing at the sketch pad she gave her. Her expressionless face made her look almost robotic and the effect was added by the steely grey eyes matching her coat and the needle shining menacingly on her embroidery themed cutie mark.

"Wow, she really came bundled up, Rarity," Sweetie Belle remarked before turning to Rarity with concern in her large green eyes, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay against her?"

There were times like these that she appreciated her little sister's cute concern over her, "There's nothing I can't do, Sweetie Belle. Don't you worry about it."

"But Rarity, you haven't brought much out to use for the duel. Even the gems you're going to use are pretty sparing," Spike commented, pointing to the said supplies. Compared to Suri's mountainous stockpile, Rarity had only three rolls of luxurious fabrics, a small box of gems, a few spools of lace patterns and ribbons and a single velvet jewellery box. Even though Rarity briefly looked troubled, it was immediately replaced by the trademark confident expression when she had a task at hand.

"Unfortunately some of my best materials have been used for my other customers prior to this pressing situation. But I shall play this game on my terms, Spikey Wikey. As an artist, I have to make do with what I have!"

"And I know you'll make something amazing out of this as you always do. We're all here for you. Just go and do your best out there, Rarity," Twilight said as she patted her hoof amiably on her back, the strong support showing strongly on her face. Rarity gratefully smiled back at one of her best friends. She looked back to the others to find them chorusing their agreement, "And whether you win or lose, you're still the best fashion designer to us and all of Equestria."

"Have you all done enough chatting? I'd like to get started now, 'kay?" Suri said impatiently before turning to Rosabelle with a smug grin, "I believe that given the situation, you should already know who the true winner is."

"I will know when I see what you and Rarity have made by the end of the duel, Miss Suri," Rosabella said before clearing her throat, "The winner of the wedding dress that I like the most shall receive my payment of five thousand bits, my word of recommendation and the title of the best fashion designer. You have three hours to design and complete your creations. May the best mare win."

* * *

And the two ponies got to work...or rather, Rarity set to work on her sketch pad while Suri watched Satin Shimmer work on the sewing machine on a bolt of ivory satin, sipping her coffee and flipping over her sketch pad. The spectators looked back and forth in awe. The clicking and clacking from the machines coupled with hisses of iron steam and snipping of scissors filled the otherwise silent makeshift arena. As the hours passed beyond the halfway point, the minuscule scraps of cloth, beads and gems on the mannequins were slowly but surely taking shape as they were sewed, embroidered, layered and ironed...forming skirts...bodices...sleeves...accessories.

Suri glanced at Rarity who was working. She smirked at how little she appeared to have done. It was no wonder! Her rival had little to begin with so it was logical that her design would be pathetic compared to her more superior design. She turned back to Satin Shimmer still working mechanically on the sewing machine, pausing every now and then embroider or fix the design on the mannequin...yes, she was one of the better assistants she had...she didn't complain...she didn't fuss...she was the first to pick up making coffee the way she liked it..and she seemed to be in line with her ideals.

'I've already won,' Suri thought confidently, 'There's no way Rosabelle would choose a second rate designer from Ponyville after she sees what grand beauty I have in store...'

Rarity tried all she could to focus on her lace embroidery on the skirt. The bodice needed a few more gems and the headpiece needed to be assembled as soon as the last stitches were finished. She had a brief glance at her rival's design...she hated to admit it but it was simply beautiful and luxurious to behold...it didn't help that Suri looked confident of herself...

"No, no...keep it together, Rarity...remember this is about Rosabelle's dream wedding dress..." Rarity whispered to herself.

She looked at Rosabelle, who was glancing between her and Suri's creations. Rarity decided to let her fashion instincts fully take over in this duel...this time she would play smart...she was sure she knew what Rosabelle would want for her wedding dress. She had taken note of her fine mannerisms, her shy personality and how fondly she talked of her beloved and let them manifest in her design.

"Finally, the lace is complete! Now for the bodice and the headpiece and it's all done!" Rarity exclaimed and went to back to her stockpile. She opened her gem box...it was barely enough to do the two jobs she wanted...she had to make each of them count. She took out her finest needle, "It's time to get back to work...you just need to cross the finish line!"

As the final minutes decreased to mere seconds, the two designers placed the final touches of their ensembles. The other ponies held their breath in anticipation as Rosabelle finally announced that their time was up.

* * *

"I believe the time has come to see what our fashionistas have created...oh...oh my..." Rosabelle lightly gasped upon glancing at the mannequins.

"My goodness...the...the wedding gowns...they're so beautiful!" Fluttershy exclaimed with admiration.

"They're far too frou frou to me but ah gotta say, ah had never seen them shimmer and sparkle so brightly like the finest apples in the summer sunshine..." Applejack remarked.

The others had to agree with the said ponies. Although the wedding gowns were very different in design and detail, they were indeed lovely and mesmerising to behold. It was as if the dresses themselves were made out of the finest starshine and resembled fine ripples of sparkling spring water. Rosabelle stepped closer to inspect the dresses...

"It's time to try on our dresses to see whether they fit you, Rosabelle," Rarity suggested, "Let's see how they look on you."

"I couldn't agree more. But since Rosabelle's one of my elite clients before she came to your...boutique...I would like her to try on my gown first. That is...if you have no objections, 'kay?"

Rarity reluctantly agreed and watched Suri and Satin Shimmer fit the gown onto Rosabelle. After they stepped back, the elegant pony sucked in a deep breath at what she saw. The gown was exquisite. The long sleeved bodice was made of glittering lace and gossamer and embroidered with teardrop diamonds in intricate patterns. The long silk skirt was delicately lined with bursts of tulle and flowed behind Rosabelle, reminding Rarity of sweeping sand dunes. It was tastefully decorated with strings perfectly round diamonds and the hem was lined with hand made silk roses with tiny pearls as dewdrops. The final touch to the ensemble was the sparkling diamond tiara sitting on top of her mane, which now entwined with more silk roses and her ears were adorned with diamond ear cuffs. It was wonderfully designed with hearts and teardrops, making it quite a work of art. Rosabelle finally looked into the full length mirror. Her magenta eyes widened in amazement as she twirled slowly so that she could see the silk roses and diamonds glittering all over her.

"What do you think, Rosabelle? It suits you very beautifully. You'll be the belle of your wedding."

"I had never seen so many diamonds...and the roses are amazing...they look almost lifelike..." Rosabelle whispered in awe.

"I spared no expense for this creation...one of very best, I must add," Suri batted her eyes at Rarity. She'd bet that her rival was really intimidated by her genius, "Can you top it? I'd very like to see you try..."

After undressing, Rosabelle went over to Rarity who inspected her mannequin.

"Oh it looks like I do need a tiny bit of help to put the dress on for you. Fluttershy? Would you be a dear and help me dress up Rosabelle?" Rarity turned to the shy Pegasus pony with a smile.

"Of course, Rarity. Please tell me what to do."

With Fluttershy's help, Rarity was able to dress the pony up with relative ease. As Fluttershy carefully draped the skirt behind Rosabelle, Rarity gently placed the tiara onto the pony's head before lightly brushing her newly curled locks. After thanking Fluttershy for her assistance, Rarity led Rosabelle to the mirror.

"Oh..." Rosabelle turned to Rarity with a stunned expression, "Is it really me? It's simply...simply...marvelous!"

"You simply look radiant, darling."

Rarity looked on with a proud smile as Rosabelle twirled around as before to admire the lovely dress and its details. The other spectators oohed and aahed. It was indeed a wondrous sight to behold. The three quartered sleeve ballet inspired and sweetheart shaped bodice was made out of sheer gossamer and silk and fit with a small cluster of pearls as its centrepiece, making it sparkle finely like desert sand under summer sunshine. Several crystals decorated the hem near the sleeves, giving a pretty crystalline look. A beautiful full skirt made out satin fanned behind Rosabelle in a flowing train, where a landscape of hand-embroidered lace glowed in shades of cream, light gold and champagne shades. But what made the design look very sweet and feminine were the tiny dusty pink ribbon roses dotting the lace. A larger silk pink rose fitted with teardrop crystals, pearls and silk rosebuds was fastened at the small of Rosabelle's back, creating a subtle bustle effect. Finally the jeweled tiara sat on Rosabelle's head, the crystals glimmering and pearls glowing luminously and harmoniously like the combined rays of sun and the moon.

Suri rolled her eyes in boredom and the ever confident smirk hadn't left her lips as she watched Rarity help Rosabelle undress, "Bravo, Rarity. At least you made a decent effort to match up to me. But I think it's time for Rosabelle to make her decision which dress she wants for her wedding. This will prove once and for all which one of us is the true winner."

At once, Rosabelle looked nervous as she looked between the two wedding dresses, "Oh my, the dresses are both lovely. How will I know which would be the right one?"

"Rosabelle, let your heart and instincts help you choose the dream wedding dress for your special day. Which dress made you feel like a princess but kept true to your personality and fashion sense?" Twilight advised the nervous pony kindly, "Ultimately it's down to what YOU want."

Rosabelle took a deep breath to calm herself. She took in Twilight's advice and re-examined the two dresses carefully. They did look beautiful and each of them had highlights and details that she loved. Then she thought of Suri and Rarity. While each of them had endeavored so hard to fulfill her request, it was clear to see who truly considered her feelings and fashion tastes while still being able to express their artistry and showcase their skills. After some deliberation, Rosabelle knew which dress would suit her the most, would be treasured for the years to come and would make her fiancé's jaw drop.

"Miss Suri and Miss Rarity, thank you for all your hard work in this impromptu competition. You should be proud of what you have done. However I have made my decision, I know which dress will make a beautiful addition to our wedding day."

The two designers held their breaths. The audience were in anticipation. Pinkie Pie was barely holding back her squeaks while Rainbow Dash momentarily stopped flying for her wings were too tense from excitement to hold her up.

Who would Rosabelle choose?

* * *

"It is you...I choose your dress."

Rosabelle was looking into Rarity's direction with a smile and walking towards her mannequin. Rarity gasped and looked between Rosabelle and Suri who looked absolutely shellshocked. Satin Shimmer's eyes twitched ever so slightly, which could be interpreted as a sign of surprise.

"I won?!" Rarity was surprised at how her voice was not breathless despite her overwhelming disbelief.

"She won?! Rosabelle, there must be some mistake," Suri objected with a frown and stepped forward, "It was obvious my design is superior to hers! I used fabrics and details that tailored to your fine tastes! Those diamonds were hard to come by! Why would you choose her gown over mine?!"

"Suri, I think you should calm down. I am sure that Rosabelle has her reasons to choose Rarity's dress. It was ultimately her choice after all," Twilight stepped in before Suri's furious tirade got to Rosabelle and Rarity, "Rosabelle?"

"Indeed I do," Rosabelle bowed her head in gratitude to Twilight before turning to Suri, "I will not deny that your wedding dress was lovely, especially the embroidered roses and the diamond chains you placed on them."

"Then what was wrong with it?! It was tailored to suit a princess! It was a piece of beauty and extravagance! It was made for you: a mare of fine upbringing in Manehatten!"

"That's what was wrong!" Rosabelle exclaimed, her voice suddenly growing loud, "That was all you and the rest of the boutique managers back at home ever saw me! Only as a wealthy upperclass mare brought up in Manehatten...did you ever consider why I wouldn't want to buy an overly luxurious or extravagant gown? Maybe it's because I'm not like the other wealthy mares who grew up in Manehatten who love those opulent designs. I'm a mare looking for a dress that exudes soft elegance and fine details that subtly expresses my upperclass upbringing, my personality and my love for roses."

"I still don't see how her dress could possibly be better than mine...it pales in comparison to the opulent details I placed on my design," Suri still didn't looked convinced.

"I'm not finished yet, Miss Suri. I watched how you and Miss Rarity worked during these hours. Compared to you and your huge stockpile, Miss Rarity hadn't have much to work with. A few bolts of fabrics and a few boxes of gems. And yet she was able to make something so lovely with high class craftsmanship on those same materials singlehandedly. I saw how much care and detail she has put in and she made it so that the dress doesn't overpower its wearer...but rather, working in harmony to bring out the beauty and personality within the bride who may be too shy to fully express it," Rosabelle's eyes looked slightly disappointed when she turned back to Suri, "That was the first problem when I wore your dress, Miss Suri. I felt stifled and in too much awe to fully enjoy the design. It's far too beautiful and opulent for me to wear. It wouldn't suit a mare such as myself..."

At this moment, Suri went quiet. But the sour defiant look hadn't disappeared from her face.

"Wait a moment, Miss Rosabelle, you said that there was a second problem with Miss Suri's dress," everyone was stunned when a new voice that had a slight gravely tone spoke up: it was Satin Shimmer, "I think we all like to know what it is."

"Ah thank you for bringing it up, Miss Satin Shimmer. There was one other thing that separates between Miss Suri and Miss Rarity that ultimately played in my decision to choose Rarity's dress."

Rarity's curiosity peaked, "What do you mean by that, Rosabelle?"

"It was originality. That was the second problem I had with your dress...I was in too much awe to fully inspect the design but now I'm very certain after the second examination. That design was taken from Hermas Pedestal," that drew gasps from everyone and Suri looked away, her anger still present though not as provocative as before.

"Miss Suri? You told me that you personally designed this wedding dress for the competition," Satin Shimmer stated, her eyes turning suspicious as she gestured to the sketch pad.

"Quiet. You are here to sew and bring me coffee, not to ask silly questions!" Suri hissed.

"In fact, that was why I couldn't choose anything from your shop...just because I don't buy from those high end and classy boutiques doesn't mean that I don't pay attention to the designs that defined the brand. Now it made sense when Miss Fairycakes showed me around. The dresses looked familiar one way or another...Moon Descent...Chandelier Dreams...Sundance Fancy...Vulpine Magique...you pilfered those brands' original designs and tried to pass them off as your own, Miss Suri...Miss Rarity didn't do any of that...her dresses were one-of-kind...her designs are nothing like I've seen back at home."

"My goodness, Rosabelle is right!" Rarity suddenly exclaimed as she closely inspected Suri's dress, "This is the famous ball gown design worn that came out last fall. The winning pony named Emerald Dancer wore it during the Canterlot Seasons Pageant! It was all over the magazines! Of course the details are different with the roses and diamonds but once you've stripped them away, there's the original design, right there and then!"

There was tense silence before Satin Shimmer spoke again, "So it's true then...what you've given me to sew today wasn't your own to begin with?"

"So what if I did take a little slice of their pies? I attained success and elite clients. It still got me this far in life," Suri huffed, her highly haughty resonant despite her deflated ego, "It's still every pony for herself in the city."

"Well this isn't Manehatten...this is Ponyville," Rarity strode back to Suri, her expression determined and firm, "I got this far because of what I learned with my own two hooves and the loving support of the very best friends a pony could ever ask for. What you've done is disgracing the work ethic of a true fashion designer."

"Unbelievable, I've been beaten by Rarity again?!" Suri angrily muttered, "I demand a do-over. It's not-"

"I think that you've done enough, Suri. Rosabelle has already declared whose wedding dress she wanted. Let's leave it at that," Twilight intervened sternly, using one of her wings to shield Rarity and Rosabelle.

"What a waste of my time and precious supplies...you know what...you're not even worth my time, Rarity! And you...you're making a huge mistake, Rosabelle. A very huge mistake that you'll soon regret," Suri spoke through her teeth, pointing a hoof at Rosabelle, "Consider yourself very most unwelcome the moment you step into my boutique...you are no longer one of my elite clients."

Rosabelle looked like she was close to tears at the cutting remarks but she stood strong, "That will be fine...the only regret I have was shopping there in the first place after now knowing what kind of pony you are..."

At this, Suri's face twisted between indignation and shock at Rosabelle's comment before she turned away in a huff, "Very well then, I'm leaving this barn! Satin Shimmer, stay behind! Pack up everything and bring them all back to the shop! Leave the reject wedding dress behind, it's of no use to me!"

With that, the front door slammed with a thud.

* * *

"Not cool...what a sore loser..." Rainbow Dash remarked, making the others murmur in agreement.

"Typical...coming and going as she pleases..." Satin Shimmer's face was neutral as she started rolling up the loose bolts and spools of fabric and ribbons with her magic.

"Here, let me help you, Satin Shimmer..." Rarity offered, as she magically collected all the sparkling gems into their containers. The others followed suit to help clean up although Spike was kept away from the jewels lest he would devour them as snacks. Rarity looked at the other mannequin, the diamonds sparkling under the lights, "If I may say so, Satin Shimmer, your craftsmanship is spectacular. You have such technical and creative flair and your stitches were so fine and clean. I'm sorry that Suri didn't give you the appreciation and credit you deserved."

"Don't be, Miss Rarity. I didn't really care much about Miss Suri. She pays me well for my sewing so that's why I put up with her antics and her coffee obsession," Satin Shimmer shrugged before a slight frown appeared on her face, "But after knowing that she outright copied the design of one of my favourite brands, I'm going to tell her the unfortunate news that I'm quitting the moment I bring these goods back to Manehatten. I'd like to see that smirk wiped off her face when she realizes she'll have no seamstress to do all the hard work..."

"Where will you go from here? Will you be alright?" Rarity inquired.

Satin Shimmer shrugged, "I should be. There're other places and ponies who need my services in Manehatten. I'll just keep on looking and sewing until I find the right pony to work with and place to be in. If it's not too much of a bother...I'd like to ask for two things, Miss Rarity."

"Sure, Satin Shimmer. What will they be?"

"Will you vouch for my sewing and embroidery skills if I do get a formal job interview? You seem to have a impeccable eye for fashion and I did hear about you being the winner of this year's Fashion Week."

"Sounds reasonable enough...and what is your second request?"

"I'd like to take the so-called reject wedding dress with me. It is a shame to leave such a beautiful garment behind. I want to keep it as a testament to my skills and as a reminder of what happened today even though it was distastefully copied to begin with...if that's all right with you, Miss Rarity."

"I have no objections, Satin Shimmer. You can take the dress with you. There you go, this gift box should be large enough to store the garment."

"Thank you, Miss Rarity. In truth, I had fun testing my skills against you today. But I really must be going back to Manehatten..." Satin Shimmer said as she carefully packed the wedding dress into the offered gift box filled with tissue paper. Soon the packed garment was loaded with the full cart outside supported by two other stallions who offered to help pull it.

"Miss Satin Shimmer, please wait..." Rosabelle spoke up, making Satin Shimmer pause, "When you do go back to the shop, there's another pony named Miss Fairycakes who's been Miss Suri's assistant too. I really don't like how she's been treated...can you please do something to help her out of this unpleasant situation?"

"All I can promise you is that I can give Miss Fairycakes the push to make her decision; what she will do after is ultimately up to her. But if she does decide to not put up with Miss Suri anymore, I can do more to help to get her back onto her hooves."

"Thank you...that's all I ever ask for."

"I really must be going. Farewell...let's go, boys."

* * *

"Yippee! Our very own fashion queen, Rarity did it!" Pinkie Pie squealed cheerfully as she sprinkled confetti over a gushing Rarity while Sweetie Belle pranced around her sister with pride.

"We knew you could do it! We're so proud of you!" Fluttershy hugged Rarity with a bright smile and the others joined in for a group hug.

"Thank you, darlings! I'm just glad I was able to fulfill Rosabelle's request for the perfect wedding dress. The winning part was just the bonus for me," then Rarity turned to Rosabelle who looked a bit worn and was breathing shakily to calm down. The elegant pony kindly placed a hoof on her shoulder, "Suri doesn't deserve you as a loyal patron to her shop if she treats you this way. Don't be hard on yourself."

"I know...I'll be fine...I'm just glad the whole drama is over...this is why I came to see you, Miss Rarity. You really are as nice and generous as they say you are and it shows in your designs...thank you for such a beautiful dress for the wedding. Ah yes, your payment..." Rosabelle reached to her saddlebags and opened the flaps to reveal five bulging sparkling velvet purses enchanted with space expansion and lightweight spells. She carefully set them onto the counter, "There are a thousand bits in each magical purse: five thousand bits in total as promised."

Much to Rosabelle's surprise, Rarity took only two purses and placed the remaining three back into her saddlebags. When she tried to give the remaining purses to Rarity again, Sweetie Belle stepped in and tried to levitate them back into the saddlebags with much difficulty.

"Sweetie Belle! Don't force yourself or you'll tire out, little sister," Rarity took over.

"Miss Rarity, why aren't you accepting the entire fee?"

"Rosabelle, two thousand bits will suffice for my services and to help replenish my stockpile. What you offered me is far too generous for one well-designed and high quality wedding dress...I am certain that the rest of the money will be better saved or spent elsewhere," Rarity explained to end Rosabelle's protest, "Here, let me wrap the dress and tiara up for you and they're all good to go."

"I can help you with a temporary lightweight spell so that you can carry your purchases home with you if you like. It should last you a good number of hours at best," Twilight offered with her magic at the ready.

"Miss Rarity...you have no idea how happy you made this bride-to-be...you are truly one in a million and are so lucky to have wonderful friends. There should be more ponies like you back at home," Rosabelle steadied the enchanted packages on her back, finding them easy to carry as expected. Her smile was sweet and full of sincere gratitude. Then she took off her jeweled rosebud hair clip and carefully clipped it onto Rarity's mane, "Think of it as a tip...and besides it looks better on you than on me..."

Rarity returned the smile, "I'll treasure it, Rosabelle."

"Once again, thank you for your help, Miss Rarity. I'll never forget this...farewell..."

"Well, I'm glad that Rosabelle went off with a smile," Twilight commented as they watched Rosabelle leave the shop.

"As well it should be. It's my job to spread beauty to ponies who need it...I know she'll be a radiant bride on her wedding day."

"It's time to celebrate! Ooh Ooh! Nothing screams 'Party' louder than a 'Victory Party'! No time for dilly-dallying! Let's get to the Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down, her blue eyes wide with glee, "Come on, come on! I'll even make your favourite pastries, Rarity."

Rarity laughed at Pinkie Pie's antics with the rest of the group and slowly followed the party pony to Sugarcube Corner. She could use some sweets after this long arduous day...before exiting, she glanced at her reflection of the full length mirror. The small but beautiful jeweled rosebud resting in her mane sparkled brightly...Rosabelle was right, it did look good on her...

"Rarity! Come on! We're waiting for you!" Rainbow Dash called out impatiently.

"Coming!" Rarity called out and trotted over to her friends, ready for a well deserved party with her little sister and best friends...

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

"Rarity! Rarity! Look look! You've got a letter!"

Rarity looked up from her reading to find Sweetie Belle bouncing up and down while balancing a slightly bulky letter on her head.

"Sweetie Belle? What in Equestria are you so excited about? I get mail all the time. Are you on too much sugar again?"

"But this letter looks extra fancy, see?" the younger unicorn finally stopped bouncing so that Rarity could finally retrieve the letter. The letter did indeed look fancy as Sweetie Belle described and the faint scent of roses accompanied it.

"Who is it from...wait...it's from Rosabelle!"

"Oh, do you mean that beautiful pony who came to you for the wedding dress, Rarity? Come on, read what it says!"

Rarity carefully opened the envelope and found that it had several photographs along with a handwritten letter. She opened the letter and read the elegant fine script with her sister.

"_Dear Miss Rarity,_

_I know I keep on saying this but thank you for the beautiful wedding dress. Everypony has complimented how radiant and gorgeous I looked in it, especially my new husband. He hadn't taken his eyes off me for even a second during the entire day. I was able to also showcase my precious family jewelled heirlooms and my husband's handcrafted rings. They complimented the dress perfectly. Enclosed are some photos which I thought would be helpful for your fashion portfolio and advertising for your wonderful boutique. I've included extra pictures just in case your lovely little sister would like to keep too. I've also passed the word of your boutique to some of my other friends who are getting married so don't be surprised if you get a sudden influx of wedding dress orders. I look forward to meeting you again should the need for a lovely dress for a special occasion rises. Please take care!_

_With kind regards, Rosabelle..._"

Then Rarity refolded the letter for safekeeping and took out the photos, scrolling through them one at a time... the pictures showed Rosabelle in her wedding dress. She looked poised and elegant with the additional jewellery on her hooves and ears. Now Rarity understood why Rosabelle chose her design for subtlety and to let the sparkles from the crystals resonate harmoniously with the diamonds. Sweetie Belle was just in awe as she looked at the pictures with her sister.

"Wow they're so pretty! Is it true that I can have them for my scrapbook?"

"Yes, you can. Here, you can choose from the pile, Sweetie Belle. I already found the ones I need..."

As Sweetie Belle happily sorted what she wanted for her scrapbook, Rarity smiled in satisfaction at the pictures she would use for her portfolio and flyers...she had made a bride's wish for the perfect wedding dress come true and could see the potential to expand her business to include custom tailored wedding dresses. But she had to thank Rosabelle too...for reminding her why she loved being a fashion designer and that everything she did was all out of her own hard efforts and support from her best friends...

Just then, the front bell tinkled, signalling the arrival of another customer.

"Ah duty calls..." Rarity sighed but the smile remained on her face.

The pictures could wait a while longer but right now there was work to be done...

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's notes: **And it's finished! Gosh I had so much fun writing it :) Now hopefully it will continue to motivate me to finish planning for my upcoming Hetalia USCanUK brotherly story called 'Someone's Waiting For You', it's in the final drafting stages and hopefully be ready by May for posting if everything goes to plan timewise...anyway, I would love to hear what you think of this story and hopefully enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Kudos to you all, my dears! Until next time!


End file.
